Tra La La
by MouseDragon
Summary: SONGFIC ONESHOT Ellie and Hot Rod. Prepare to wet yourself.


Ok, this is a One Shot. A friend of mine came up with this idea. So, credit goes to the REAL Molly Blue. I give you... Tra La La. Warning, I am laughing my fricken head off as I type this, so there will be misspellings... LMAO. Other warning: Sex hinted at. Of course, there is only one couple I could possibly use for this, though I was thinking of somehow doing Sam and Bee... 

Optimus Prime and Ratchet looked oddly at Sideswipe as he suddenly got very very quiet for a moment, then rolled off the medbay table and onto the floor, laughing so hard he couldnt speak.

Ratchet "Sideswipe...What..."

Sideswipe banged his face plate against the floor, gasping "Sunny... Oh dear Primus...HA HA HA HA"

Optimus, sounding curious "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Sideswipe flicked on his holographic projector. There in the image, seen through the eyes of Sunstreaker, was a burnt orange ferrari, driving at 130mph down the highway, litarly bouncing up and down on his tires and swaying back and forth to the music blaring out of his speakers. Blue optics widened as the scene unfolded. There, in the drivers seat, sitting in his hologram's lap with her legs around his waist, was Ellie, who had her lips burried against his in a passionate make out fest. The cause of the hysterical laughter that followed however, wasnt the romantic love scene. The cause of the laughter, was the garish techno music Hot Rod was blaring out of his speakers.

Oh...you touch my tra la la Mmm...my ding ding dong (Mmm!)

La La la la La la la La la la la la la

Oh...you touch my tra la la

La La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la

Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun

Deep in the night I'm looking for some love

Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun

Deep in the night I'm looking for some...

You tease me

Oh, please me

Iwant you to be my love toy

Come near me

Don't fear me

I just can't get enough of you, boy

Oh...you touch my tra la la

La La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la

Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun

Deep in the night I'm looking for some love

You tease me

Oh, please me

I want you to be my love toy

Come near me

Don't fear me

I just can't get enough of you, boy

Oh...you touch my tra la la

La La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la

(My ding ding dong)

Mmm...my ding ding dong

La la la La La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La

Oh...you touch my tra la la

La La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm...my ding ding dong)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Oh...you touch my tra la la)

La la la La la la La la la la la la La (Mmm)

La la la La la la La la la la la la

Oh...you touch my tra la la

Mmm...my ding ding dong

As the scene became more erotic, Ratchet smacked Sideswipe over the head with his wrench.

Sideswipe, scowling "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Ratchet, hiding a smirk behind his usual glare of doom "We shouldnt be watching this."

Optimus, struggling to contain his laughter "Ratchet is...HA HA...Ehhm... Right. You should be ashamed of yourself..."

Unfortunatly, all hope of seriousness was lost as Hot Rod groaned and said in a very husky voice "Oooooooh you...Touched my...Tra...La...La..."

Ellie replied, singing seductively :

"You tease me

Oh, please me

I want you to be my love toy

Come near me

Don't fear me

I just can't get enough of you, boy"

With a grin, Hot Rod looked up at her and quite seriously said "So, think Sunstreaker's had enough yet?"

Ellie giggled.

Optimus Prime banged his head against the wall while Ratchet beat Sideswipe senseless with his wrench, laughing too hard to notice the dent he was creating in the side of the poor Mech's head.


End file.
